onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Raizo
| affiliation = Kozuki Family | epithet = | occupation = Ninja | residence = Wano Country | jva = }} Raizo of the Mist is a ninja from Wano Country, a comrade of Kin'emon and Kanjuro, and a subordinate of the Kozuki Family. Appearance Raizo's body is very disproportional, having a large head with the rest of his body being relatively small in comparison. His hair is styled into six antennae, with three at each side of his head, a small spike on the middle, and a widow's peak. He has bolt-shaped eyebrows and large sideburns. He also has a crescent moon-shaped scar on his forehead. He bears the crest of the Kozuki Family somewhere on his body. Personality Raizo is a reserved individual who takes his profession as a ninja very seriously. He does not like it when people talk about ninja, such as himself, in a joking manner, and can become very emotional about it, but he will gladly demonstrate his skills if coerced enough. He is also sensitive about his bizarre appearance and depressed by the fact that women from Wano don't find him attractive and won't even look at him. He is noble and caring, and was so against the fact that the Mink Tribe was sheltering him at the risk of dying, that he had to be chained up to prevent him from fighting and making his presence known. He was worried to the point of tears over the fact the minks were heavily wounded from protecting him. According to Kanjuro, Raizo goes "tetetete" whenever he runs around. Relationships Kozuki Family Raizo is very loyal to his masters in the Kozuki Family as well as his fellow retainers Kin'emon and Kanjuro, and the feeling is reciprocated toward him. Kin'emon and Kanjuro were excited to reunite with him on Zou. Mink Tribe Due to their generations-old relationship with the Kozuki Family from Wano Country, the entire Mink Tribe protected the whereabouts of Raizo from Jack, despite the risk of dying and the destruction of their kingdom. However, Raizo did not want them to risk their lives protecting him and would rather turn himself in instead. This forced the minks to chain him to a poneglyph inside a secret area to keep him hidden, but Raizo continually begged for his release and updates on the minks' status. Jack It is unknown why, but Jack, a member of the Beasts Pirates and one of Kaido's right hand men, has been hunting Raizo for over two weeks, and even went as far as to torture Zou's citizens to flush him out. Abilities and Powers Raizo is a ninja from Wano Country, and is capable of performing several such as disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making clones of himself, and throwing shuriken with expert precision. Ninja Arts * : Raizo throws a smoke ball into the ground and quickly moves to a new location while being obscured by smoke. * : Multiple copies of Raizo are seen at once in various places. It is unknown whether he can actually make clones of himself or simply create speed-based illusions. Weapons * : Raizo possesses large quantities of shuriken which he can throw rapidly with expert precision. History Past Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Kanjuro, and Raizo were going to Zou, but they were shipwrecked, during which Raizo got separated from the others. He later ended up on Zou. Jack attacked the Mokomo Dukedom to find Raizo. The locals, being firmly loyal to the Kozuki Family, lied to Jack that Raizo was not on the island, resulting in the near destruction of their civilization. They tied Raizo up to a Poneglyph in a secret room inside the Whale Tree in order to keep him hidden. Zou Arc Seventeen days later, the Straw Hat Pirates, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi and Raizo's samurai comrades visited him in the Whale Tree secret room. Raizo wept for the minks, begging them to tell the truth about the country's status and why they did not turn him over. He was overjoyed to see his comrades and was freed from his chains, but grew annoyed as the male Straw Hats told him to perform various ninja arts that they came up with in their imaginations. Eventually, he performed various tricks for them. Trivia *Many of Raizo's techniques are homages to those found in Masashi Kishimoto's manga series Naruto. For example, the Clone Jutsu is a technique utilized by the series' main protagonist Naruto Uzumaki. The references to elemental release techniques, such as Earth, Fire, and Water Release, are also techniques used in the series. References External Links *Ninja - Wikipedia article on Raizo's occupation. Site Navigation it:Raizo ca:Raizo fr:Raizou Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans